Sentimientos
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: En medio del regreso de los Vulturis, Bella relaciona diversas situaciones con sus experiencias bajo la tutela de una madre adolescente divorciada, lo cual al final puede causar diversos resultados... entre ellos su salvación. Una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO FUERTE
1. Culpa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. **

**Esto es un especial para Little Hope. Gracias por tu apoyo y amistad.**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS Bella POV**

Todos nos quedamos quietos por una milésima de segundo, contemplando cómo mi hija y Amún forcejeaban en el suelo del jardín, de repente - y de manera sorpresiva, incluso para un vampiro - todos entramos en acción. Los Cullen, junto con los Denali, apartamos a Renesmée de Amún, el cual no dejaba de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra con intención de alcanzar a mi hija, quien tenía una fuerza enorme, incluso para un vampiro.

Arrastramos, no había otra palabra para describir lo que hicimos, a Nessie hasta la sala de la casa grande. En cuanto nos aseguramos de que no iba a salir corriendo para seguir atacando a Amún, la volteamos a ver de manera reprobatoria o enojada con una excepción: yo.

El que desató la tensión de cada persona en la habtación fue mi esposo, como hablando por todos.

- Renesmée, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que intentabas hacer? - le reclamó mi marido en voz de grito. - La verdad, no fue una idea brillante atacar a un vampiro siglos mayor que tú. - Mi hija nos contempló con el seño fruncido, un gesto que la hacía parecerse enormemente a su padre.

- Nos estaba insultando, me sorprende que no me apoyaran. - Lo que a mí me sorprendía es que hilara respuestas con tanto sentido y respeto en tales situaciones.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y le toqué la frente y luego el cuello, en un gesto tan antiguo como el hombre para expresar el buscar signos de calentura o algún otro factor que afecte los procesos cerebrales, pero presentándolo en forma de ironía*.

- ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? - le susurré en tono cariñoso con un toque de amor, deslizando mi mano para acariciarle el cuello. - Amún es mucho mayor que tú, por lo que le debes respeto - comencé en tono comprensivo sin que pareciera sermón - , eso sin contar que es amigo de la familia. Y lo es no por lo que salga de sus labios, sino por la persona que sabemos que él es. Es un momento de tensión, todos decimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos luego; si él piensa de verdad lo que dijo, eso significa que nosotros estamos fallando como amigos. - A este grado, todos los vampiros allí presentes (incluyendo a Amún) nos miraban extrañados. No les presté atención, ya que mi pequeña necesitaba una explicación y no un regaño. - Y, aunque no fuera un amigo, - dije, cambiando el tono a bromista, - fue muy irresponsable atacar a alguien con mucha más experiencia en combates, espera unos años y verás. - Como ella se relajó, sentí que era el momento justo para decir lo necesario sin molestar a nadie, pero haciendo entender a todos. - Solo quiero que te disculpes, cielo, para que no existan rencores, ¿de acuerdo? - mi pequeña (no tan pequeña) solo asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes disculparse con Amún en un tono formal y sincero.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al darle un consejo, una explicación con bromas a un regaño sin saber las razones de mi niña.

En cuanto cayó la noche, Nessie y Jacob se fueron a dormir a la cabaña. Yo subí a nuestra habitación en la casa grande, había sido un día cansado, en especial por el peso de las miradas después de mi charla con Renesmée.

Edward me alcanzó cuando yo estaba contemplando el bosuque desde el gran ventanal, con gesto ausente. No sé por qué, pero él se quedó en la puerta, desde donde comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hablarle así a la niña? Creí que la regañarías - dijo con gesto maravillado.

- Sí, yo... sólo recordé algo... de hace muchos años - susurré melancólica.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Hubo un problema en el colegio en donde iba, fue antes de que yo cumpliera diez años, tal vez tenía nueve u ocho, no lo recuerdo. Dos niñas hicieron de las suyas provocando a la directora, el problema fue que las tres éramos de nuevo ingreso y teníamos voces parecidas. Para no meterse en problemas, me acusaron a mí de la travesura, yo le dije a la profesora Novak la verdad, que yo no era la culpable; pero no me creyó, mandaron traer a Renée, yo creí que mi madre me escucharía, pero ese día estana enojada porque teníamos una nueva deuda con el banco, y dijo que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

"Llegó a preguntar qué hice, pedir disculpas a la profesora y a llevarme a casa con un reporte de mala conducta. En lugar de pedirme una explicación, me regañó, me dió un discurso sobre autoridad - tomé aire, intentando evitar los dolorosos recuerdos - y una bofetada. Desde ahí aprendí a no jugar con las personas, no importa la relación que tengas con ellas. - Suspiré. - Pero eso no es lo que me preguntaste; se me ocurrió porque eso es lo que me habría gustado que hiciera Renée. - Imaginé que no era lo que él se imaginaba, entonces continúe hablando, más para mí misma que para él: - Recuerdo que las niñas se disculparon conmigo al día siguiente, cuando cieron mi rostro, - me volví y le dije: - Quedé con un moretón en todo esto, - y le mostré le lado derecho de la cara. Volví a contemplar el bosque, hasta que recordé por qué quería hablar con él.

"Estoy algo sedienta - no había cazado hacía tres semanas - ¿me acompañas?

Sólo recibí un rápido asentimiento. Cuando pasé por la puerta, Edward me rodeó los hombro sen forma protectora, y así salimos de la casa hasta que comenzamos a correr.

Terminé más que satistecha, cuando me dicponía a regresar, mi marido me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

- Lo siento - parecía con ganas de llorar - nunca imaginé que hubieras vivido algo así.

- No te preocupes, ya no importa - me soltó y me tomó de la mano. - Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el asunto de Renesmée?

Su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

- No lo sé, tu discurso surtió efecto, pero estoy segura de que no lo habría hecho por algo que se le ocurriera, tiene que haber sido por lo que le dijo alguien, alguine capaz de golpear al momento de enojarse. - Me lanzó una mirada cargada de significado.

- ¿Jacob? - pregunté, recordando su carácter al hablar de Sam cuando me dejó. - ¿Cómo podemos combatirlo?

- No lo sé, pero sí sé que me voy a asegurar de que no esté a 200 metros a la redonda de mi hija.

- Las dos manadas nos ayudarán, la única manera es que Jake no salga de la reserva y que Renesmée no vaya a ninguna parte que no sea a la cabaña y la casa grande, y que el trayectó lo haga siempre acompañada.

- Esa es buena idea. Ven, vamos, estás agotada.

No lo decía en sentido literal, pero era cierto.

Todos me miraron cuando entramos. Pero las miradas que más me pesaron fueron las de Esme y Carlisle, que se habían visto particularmente afectados por mi relato.

Les dediqué una sonrisa para calmarlos.

Me aseguraría de que Renesmée no pasara por los mismos _sentimientos_ que yo había afrontado.

* * *

*** En mi país decimos de broma ¿Te sientes bien? si alguien dice o hace algo ridículo.**

* * *

**Seguro dirán: ¿A esta qué le pasa, con tantas historias que le falta terminar y nos sale con una nueva?**

**Pero sí, esta historia es basada en un hecho real que me sucedió a mi en la primaria, y si leen la "Guía oficial de la saga Crepúsculo" verán que Renée er auna madre muy irresponsable.**

**No estoy segura de cuántos caps van a ser, pero me lo pueden decir con sus reviews.**

_**Little Hope:**_** Me ha ayudado mucho tu compañía, así que decidí hacer esta fic en tu honor.**

**A tu salud.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Debilidad

**Porque lo prometido es deuda, el siguiente cap de Sentimientos, dedicado a Miss Sands, ya que ella me dió el valor para continuarlo después de leer su historia: Cumpliendo tu promesa.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama son fragmentos de mi vida.**

* * *

**2. Debilidad**

**Bella POV**

El asunto de los Vulturis nos tenía a todos al límite, ayer le había comentado a Edward sobre lo ocurrido con mi madre en la escuela, la verdad, no entendía mucho el horror de todos respecto a ese tema, ya que no era lo peor que me había pasado.

Renesmée estaba muy cansada últimamente, pero a un grado extremo, por un momento varios invitados habían pensado que estaba embarazada, por su debilidad. Edward estaba fúrico, casi matando a todo aquél que se atreviera a pensarlo, y Carlisle había tenido que parar esa situación después de que corriera a Tanya de la casa.

La verdad, hasta yo tenía ese miedo, pero la verdad no sería un cambio radical ni algo fuera de lugar, ya que ella tenía 21 años bien cumplidos físicamente, y mentalmente era adecuada para ser madre, pero en el fondo esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, después de todo, seguía siendo mi princesita y siempre lo sería.

- Creo que no van a venir - dijo Alice de repente, después de que Rosalie sacara sillas al porsche para que los invitados que decían que los iban a esperar afuera tomarn el sol, irónico.

Y es que Alice había predicho que llegaban en la madrugada de hoy y los señores no llegaban, por eso eran las sillas.

Alice se retiró a tomar el inexistenete sol con las Denali y las Amazonas.

Tal vez yo también necesitaba salir a tomar el sol, después de todo, lo que sea que le pasara a mi hija me tenía al límite, más el límite de los Vulturis... necesitaba relajarme.

- ¿Crees que algo le pase, a Renesmée? - me dijo mi marido desde la puerta de la cocina. Me volví hacia él, con mi cara lo más normal que pude.

- No sé - le dije. - Jacob también está preocupado, por lo que creo que no es... lo que estás pensando - le dije con mi mejor cara de inocente, por temor a enojarlo y que esto terminara en una pelea, como lo de Tanya. Pero no supe ocultar mis pensamientos.

- Oh, mi amor - dijo antes de acercarse para abrazarme, - sabes que no te haría lo mismo, la verdad es que Tanya ya me tenía un poco harto, creo que sigue con la idea de que yo puedo estar con ella. Pero nunca pienses que me enojaría contigo, nunca - ok, mm, todos se portaban conmigo como si fuera más frágil después de lo de mi madre. Si había sobrevivido todo este tiempo así, con ese recuerdo, no me iba a matar lo mismo después de contarlo.

Le devolví el abrazo, aliviada de eso. Y es que Tanya de veras que podía ser molesta cuando quería, y más con su actitud de "Bella no te merece, soy tuya, y tú eres mío. Lo verás pronto" y a todos les molestaba sus leves intentos de sabotearnos como pareja.

Nos quedamos así un rato, dsfrutando de la quietud del ambiente a la espera de los Vulturis.

Entonces lo escuchamos.

- ¡Achú! - alguien estornudó y se pudo sentir cómo todos nos quedamos quietos. Éramos vampiros, no podíamos estornudar, Jacob era el único lobo en la casa y tenía un sistema inmunológico superior al de los humanos, así que sólo podía ser.

- _¿Renesmée?_ - dijimos Edward, Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo antes de que mi pareja y yo saliéramos disparados hacia su habitación, en el cuarto piso.

Allí estaba mi niña, sonándose la narz mientras Jacob la abrazaba. Suspiré.

- Bueno, sólo diremos que eres más humana de lo que creí - le dijo Jacob. Y la verdad es que eso lo explicaba todo.

* * *

- Carlisle, ¿me podrías traer un termómetro? - le pregunté a mi padre/suegro mientras le daba a Nessie otro vaso con agua.

- Enseguida, Bells - me respondió desde el primer piso.

Mi hija, después de mucho pensarlo, tenía gripe. Era un virus que andaba por ahí. Edward me estaba ayudando a cuidar a Nessie, pero parecía que tenía fiebre, así que necesitaba el termómetro para saber qué tan grave era.

Carlisle me dió el apararo en tiempo récord, se trataba de una especie de computadora en miniatura con un cable para poner en la boca y en la pantalla te decía la temperatura. ¡Ay, la tecnología de ahora! Le puse el cablecito en la boca a Nessie, y la cantidad en la pantallita aumentó frenétiamente antes de llegar a los 47 grados y decir: Error. Resoplé.

- Carlisle, ¿me podrías traer un termométro _de verdad_? - él rió y me lo llevó, dejándome ese y llevándose la cosa rara que enloqueció a la que solemos decirle "termómetro moderno".

Le puse el pequeño cilindro en la boca y el mercurio comenzó a subir antes de llegar a los 50 grados para luego retroceder, después del tiempo necesario, se lo saqué de la boca y ví que decía 40°.

Suspiré y se lo pasé a Edward, quien lo vió un momento antes de ponerlo en la mesita de noche.

- No está mal - le dije. - Sólo es un grado más, es usual. No importa. Creo que sólo tendremos que darte jugo de limón para el virus y té de canela en las noches para que te dé calor. - Mi hija me puso cara de prefiero-morirme-de-gripe-a-tomar-esas-cosas, pero yo le regresé la mirada de es-por-tu-salud-y-lo-vas-a-hacer-te-guste-o-no. Eso fue suficiente.

Una vez que la niña se durmió después de su té, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de su habitación, observando cómo nuestra princesa dormía.

- ¿Quieres ir abajo a relajarte? - me dijo Edward. Me volví hacia él y dije:

- No, yo... no me moveré de aquí a menos que sea con ella - frunció el ceño, pero no objetó nada, en lgar de eso, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué? No le va a pasar nada porque bajes un momento.

- Es que... es como un instinto, o paranoia. Cuando me enfermé de gripe, necesité mucho de Renée - dije, seria ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Quisieras... contármelo? - me preguntó con amabilidad.

- Bueno, yo tendría como cinco años, me había contagiado de una epidemia que le dió vueltas al país. Mamá acababa de pelear con la abuela porque ella le decía que me diera en adopción y Renée se negaba. Entonces me enfermé. Mi madre no quería quedarse conmigo, era fin de semana, domingo para ser exactos, y yo sabía que para el día siguiente estaría mejor, así que le pedí que se quedar conmigo, dijo que no le apetecía y que tenía cosas que hacer, pensé que esas cosas eran ir a hablar con su jefe o algo así, pero no. Le pregunté y me dijo que iba a ir a una discoteca a bailar. Yo me entristecí, lo cual me enfermó un poco más. No estaba de ánimos para ver películas o leer algo, así que simplement fui a mi cuarto y me dediqué a mirar el techo. Recuerdo que me sentía cada vez más cansada y con sueño, así que me dispuse a cerrar los ojos, no pude dormir porque estaba muy sudorosa, así que fui a la ducha. Me desmayé allí. - Su cara se volvió de asombro total. - Como te dije, era domingo, en mi escuela les extrañó que no llegara, ya que nunca había faltado, en los teléfonos de emergencia estaba el de Renée y el de Charlie. Llamaron al de mi madre, pero no hubo respuesta, y luego llamaron a Charlie.

"Él tomó el primer avión hacia Phoenix, fue al escuela y le contaron todo. Él llamó a Renée, y luego a sus amigas, ninguna le contestó, llamó al en ese entonces novio de mamá y él le dijo que Renée estaba con él. La fue a ver, y la encontró, borracha como una cuba en la habitación del tipo. Escandalizado de que ella no se acordra de mi existencia, fue a buscar a la casa.

"De pura suerte que ese día no cayera agua, ya que yo había olvidado quitar la tapadera de la coladera del baño, por lo que el baño estaba inundado, yo era muy pequeña, bajita para mi edad, y sólo porque el agua de la cisterna se acabó no me ahogué. Charlie me sacó del agua y me llevó al hospital, ya que yo seguía inconsciente y había pasado dos días en el agua fría, así que tenía hipotermia.

"En el hospital me mandaron directo a cuidados intensivos, donde me recuperé al lado de Charlie porque Renée se había escapado de la casa de su novio y se había ido a tomar de nuevo. No se acordó de mí hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana. Charlie me trajo a Forks para que me recuperara bien, y luego hubo una pelea en el tribunal por mi custodia, Renée la ganó, diciendo que una niña no podía crecer con un hombre. Sólo por eso me quedé con ella. Y es que me dieron a escoger y yo escogí a Charlie, pero no admitieron mi decisión.

El cuarto se había quedado en silencio, excepto por nuestras respiraciones. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, mi marido habló:

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso - me dijo. - No puedo creer que se considerara buena madre después de eso - su voz estaba cargada de rencor.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ella no lo recuerda. Después del juicio volvió a tomar y se le olvidó todo.

Su mirada se oscureció más, si cabe. Después de un insufrible rato, le dije:

- Oh, vamos. Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es cuidar de _nuestra_ hija. Eso ya pasó y sigo viva.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero nunca voy a dejar a Renesmée con tu madre - me dijo.

- Ay, ya empezaste con el típico rencor hacia la suegra.

* * *

**Seeh. Bueno, espero sus comentarios. No pondré nota de agradecimientos hasta el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos, Severlá Katniss Cattaleya Masen Pattinson Cullen**


	3. Amistad

**Sé que estos días he estado muy desaparecida, pero hoy no es para excusas ni quejas. **

**Este cap está dedicado a **

**_ . :SeresLinda : ._ **

**por ser mi mejor amiga que he tenido nunca -y también la única-. Sé que un pequeño fic no merece siquiera ser dedicado a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, pero es lo que tengo y espero sea suficiente. Prometo que iré sacando algo más por tí.**

**También está dedicado a Cecilia, gracias por leerme. **

**Todo es de todos sus dueños, y evidentemente yo no formo parte de ellos.**

* * *

**4. Amistad**

**Bella POV**

- Mira, niña, espero que no lo digas en serio. ¡Un paso en falso con ese chucho y yo mismo lo dormiré! ¿Oíste, Renesmée? - gritaba Emmett en tono semi-estricto ante la mirada interrogante de toda la familia y la divertida de los invitados. Mi hija enrojeció.

- Ya entendí, tío. Supéralo. No es como si tú te preocuparas por ello con mi tía. La mejor fuente siempre fue y será Claire, Sue y Renée... Tal vez - dijo con notable duda al final.

- No, Ness. Nunca de tu desconocida abuela - le advertí con tono solemne.

Con esto, la "sobremesa"* llegó a su fin y todos fueron a_ "tomar el sol"_ de nuevo, menos Edward, que se acercó para darme un beso en el tope de la cabeza y abrazarme la cintura. Después de unos segundos de estar así, separó sus labios de mi cabeza y me miró con la curiosidad en los ojos y la sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que Renesmée obedezca a tu madre?

- Porque la palabra "anticonceptivo" nunca estuvo en su vocabulario. Para ella, lo mejor era el aborto.

Su quijada se soltó, y la visión me hizo reír antes de besarlo y saborearnos mutuamente unos minutos. Me relamí su saliva (ponzoña) de los labios, sabía exquisita.

- La verdad me sorprende, ¿por qué eres hija única?

- Charlie siempre se cuidó. Y tuve cerca de cincuenta hermanos no natos*.

- Eso es mucho, ¿no es ilegal?

- Si sumáramos todos los crímenes que cometió, le reuniríamos como cinco cadenas perpetuas, - yo no le presté mucha atención mientras lo decía, pero él se estremeció de sorpresa.

- Independientemente de que es ilegal, ¿no es demasiado riesgoso el aborto tantas veces?

- Era un "buen" doctor. Y el soborno fue suficiente.

- Sinceramente, eres muy inocente para que ella sea tu madre.

- Eso fue por una muy buena amiga que tuve cuando empezó, y fue suficiente para mi vida.

- ¿Quisieras contarme? - dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Tus ténicas para convencer ya están un poco pasadas. ¿Sabes? Y lo pero es que funcionan igual.

"La primera vez fue cuando tenía 13 años. Al menos fue la primera vez que me lo dijo. Yo había empezado a menstruar una semana antes y ella creyó que yo ya tenía edad para saberlo. Mi mejor amiga, Celeste, era mexicana y ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Sus hermanas y cuñadas lo habían hecho desde que tenían nuestra edad.

"Una mañana, ella me dijo: _`Hoy no irás al escuela, vas a acompañarme a un lgar que seguramente tu visitarás mucho a partir de ahora.'_

"Entramos a una casa fría, toda pintada de un blanco inmaculado, donde había una salita con muchas mujeres. De un cuarto contiguo, salió alguien -el doctor- sosteniendo a una mujer tambaleante y mareada. Vió a Renée y dijo:

_'¡Vaya! Llegas pronto, te esperaba aquí detro de una semana'. _Ella contestó:

"'_Dejé de sangrar antes, así que retomé mi vida sexual'. _Él sonrió.

"'_Me alegro. ¿Quién es ella?'_ Me señaló con una mano enguantada y entregó a la señora con sus familiares. Renée dijo:

_"'Será tu paciente muy pronto, incluso puede ser por causa tuya. Pero vine con ella para que te conociera y que la empezaras a tratar para que su cuerpo resista tanto como el mío'_

" Yo me asusté mucho, entonces el doctor me llevó aparte, me hizo desnudarme, me bañó en desifectante antes de inyectarme algo y luego me puso la vestimenta de personal de cirugía. Me sonrió y me metió en el quirófano. Renée ya estaba ahí y me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie lo que pasaba allí y que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo. Luego me dijo que el doctor tenía relaciones con ella mientras estaba sedada.

"Al día siguiente, Celeste preguntó por qué había faltado. Yo no logré decir nada y me eché a llorar, se lo comunicaron a la tutora, y luego negué, lloré, grité y sufrí para que no le dijeran nada a Renée. Después le conté a Celeste.

"Ella me dijo que me tranquilizara, que actuara con normalidad y memorizara cualquier detalle útil para que, cuando tuviera suficientes datos, le dijera a la policía. Logré tranquilizarme y eso fue lo que hice.

"A los tres meses me pasó de nuevo. Y así hasta que le dije a la policía. Renée me odió por años, hasta que encontró otro lugar al que nunca me llevó.

"Con Celeste compartí todo lo que podía compartir, es la única persona en la que he confiado hasta que te conocí, al menos hasta... - en este momento, yo no pude continuar y mi voz se quebró.

- Hasta... ¿qué? - la voz de mi esposo sonó seria y enojada. Tomé aire y lo miré.

- Hasta que fue asesinada por una compañera de la secundaria que quería ser la número uno en la clase*. Entonces nos mudamos a Phoenex y corté contactos con todos.

El silencio fue tan escandaloso en la finca, que fuimos a ver qué pasaba. En el patio, paralizada, estaba Alice con los ojos desorbitados.

- El futuro está cambiando muy rápido - nos comentó Jazz.

- Primero nos vió muertos, luego siendo nombrados algo por Aro. Ahora a salvo - aclaró Edward.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? - preguntó Tanya.

- Significa - comenzó uno de los rumanos con su terrorífico acento.

- Que debemos esperar lo inesperado - acompletó el otro.

Su voz resonó en el bosque con un aire espectral.

* * *

***En México se le llama al tiempo que pasa la familia platicando después de comer, antes de levantarse. He ahí la ironía.**

***Lo de cincuenta se refiere al número en si, pero se puede leer sin-cuenta. Por eso es irónico. No hay cuenta de los hermanos no natos.**

***Referencia a una historia mía propia sin publicar, por lo tanto el plagio a esto sería tan escandaloso.**

* * *

**Como te dije, SeresLinda, no es suficiente, pero tu regalo se extenderá mucho porque ya tengo pensado un fic en tu honor.**

**¡FELIZ DÍA, HERMANITA MÍA! QUE TE LA PASES SÚPER, TE LO MERECES.**


End file.
